Bloody Love
by VesperC
Summary: A one shot story about Helena Ravenclaw and Bloody Baron


This is a one shot story about Helena Rawenclaw and Bloody Baron. Hope you guys will enjoy it and don´t forget to review!:D

* * *

><p>I took up the box from the wooden chest. Carefully, I wiped the dust and dirt off which the box had collected over the years. Then, I smiled. When my mother had not been able to tell me stories, she would just picke up this box, and let it tell me a story. The box had sine long been forgotten, but now it was time for it to tell a last story. I opened it cautiously and soon I was drag in to the world of fairytales and a deep voice started to talk:<p>

" _Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl so much that he without thinking twice would sacrifice his life to her. The girl had many times rejected the boy´s love and our history begins at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"._

The girl with the golden hair reached out her hands towards the young and handsome boy.

" Dance with me", she exclaimed and laughed.

" Helena my dear, you know that I don´t dance", the boy replied and took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. She giggled and pushed him away.

" Then, catch me if you can", she said and ran away from him. She knew he would, against his will, run after her.

She was Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw who were one of the founders of Hogwarts. She had inherited almost everything from her mother, everything from her beauty to her intelligence. But no one saw it, because in the shadows of her mother´s success she was only Rowena Ravenclaw daughter and nothing more.

" _Her envy against her mother spread itself like a disease. Many years passed and at same rate the boy´s love grew for Helena, grew Helena's hunger for power and knowledge."_

" Can I trust you?", asked the girl a beautiful morning. She and boy(who now were a Baron) sat beside the lake.

" My dear, how can you even doubt that? Have I not shown my trust and affection towards you clear enough?, the baron replied hurtful. The girl blinked and smiled.

" My dearest friend…"

" I hope I´m more than that". She ignored that and continued talking:

" There is a thing that is bothering me. My mother is old and tired and is not a youth anymore and the end is getting closer. You, my dear Baron know that she and I are equal at many ways but I´m afraid that she is starting to losing grip on reality".

" What do you mean?"

" My mother don't want her only and true daughter to inherit her happiness and wisdom". The girl fell in silence and you could hear the birds twittering in the background.

" My dear", began the baron. " You know that everything she does is for you own good. And what is the legacy you are talking about?".

" The source of knowledge, her diadem ".

" You know that she always says that the true source of knowledge is experience", he said and laughed.

" She lies!", she cried upset. " Do you really love me?"

" You already know the answer".

" Then, give me the diadem".

"_That night the baron stole the diadem and gave it to his beloved. Grateful she thanked him deeply by words. . The mother discovered soon her lost and searched in vain for the diadem. With regret and shame the girl tried to give it back, but she couldn´t. Soon she fled to begin a new life somewhere else"._

" My dear Baron, you are the one who has hold my daughter closest, you are the one who has hold her dearest and always been there for her. I´m old and know that my time is soon over, so would you be able to fulfill an old lady´s last wish?

" My dear highness, what do you want me to do?"

" I want you to find my daughter and take her here so I can take a last look at her before I die".

"_Days become weeks, and weeks become month. He searched long after the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and after many nights and days he found her in a remote village"._

" My love!", he exclaimed when he saw her. The once so snow white skin was scarred and the golden hair had long ago lost its luster. She looked dull at him and said briefly:

" Once again mother had right". He run towards her and hugged her.

" Why did you fled? I have missed you so much". She pulled herself away from him.

" How can someone love someone like me?", she said and started to cry and did gesture against her torn clothing.

" I have never loved you for your look or your clothing, never because you are the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw nor that you possess such a knowledge that makes me seem insignificant, but for your pure, free and a beautiful soul".

She started to laugh high and loudly.

" Only a fool speaks the way you speak. I now see why you were sorted in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw, have you never understand during these years that I have never loved you? That I just have played and used you to my own purpose?

" What do you say, woman?"

" Do you not know who I am? I am the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts", she said loudly and turned away from him. He grabbed her hand and shouted angrily:

" What do you mean by that?"

" You are nothing but a simple man who doesn't mean a single thing for me. Let me go now".

" Say that again and you will regret it", he growled.

" You are nothing but a fool". And this was the last thing she ever said.

" _The baron did everything in his power to expiate for his sin, but how much than he tried his conscience couldn´t forgive him. The image of him sticking the sword in to his dearest, the crimson blood trickle out and her crying was too much. With the tears in his eyes he could only see one way out, only one way of forgiveness and with heavy hands he killed himself the way he had killed his beloved"._

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review:)<p> 


End file.
